Agnes Brown
"That's Nice!" & "Would you like a cup of tea?" - Agnes Brown's catchphrase Agnes Brown (maiden name unknown) is the undisputed head of the family following the death of her husband some years ago. She loves the clan very dearly, and always does what she feels is best for them, but often manages to put her foot in it. She swears too much and winds up her children, particularly her only daughter Cathy. She involves herself in their business, such as Cathy's love life with the likes of Teddy Brannigan (her first husband) or''' Mick the Dick.''' She spars at first with Mark's wife, Betty, but she grows close. She only ever wants what is best for her children, and supports them through everything, even when Rory comes out and she struggles to deal with it until Cathy educates her with modern times a little. She would do anything for any child and she cares for them all equally, and has a hilarious and hateful yet slightly caring relationship with her useless father-in-law Grandad. In Mrs Brown's Boys D'Movie, Agnes explains to her children and friends in court that when her children were babies, she put them into care as Redser had died. She couldn't cope feeding 6 children on her own (despite this, this fact most likely only occurs in the movie, since it is never mentioned in the series or original series). Agnes owns a market stall in Moore Street, Dublin and her family have owned the stall since 1802. Relationships Agnes loves all her children and grandchilden, but sometimes has problems with her Daughter, Cathy, Most likely due to the fact that she is rapidly approching middle-age and still hasn't found the right man, and dates men that Agnes doesn't approve of, such as Prof. Thomas Clowne. She is frenemies with her daughter-in-law, Betty, the wife of her son, Mark. She hates her distant reliative, Hillary Nicholson, the mother of her daughter-in-law, Maria. She is best friends with her next-door neighbour, Winifred "Winnie" McGoogan, this relationship apparently started when they were in school together. Winnie moved in next to Agnes after Redser Brown's death. She dislikes her father-in-law, Harold Brown, giving him the nickname "The man that God forgot", but is known simply as Grandad. Agnes's skits with Grandad are often hilarious. She is his full-time carer. She is not cruel, but can't wait until he passes away. Personality Mrs Brown is a well loved person who enjoys meddling in other peoples lives, especially love life despite having none of her own. Her children love her, however she sometimes gets on their nerves by not understanding things properly. She is rude at times but will do anything to help her family and friends, and will irritate anyone who she believes is a threat to her family's well-being. Despite her introduction, in the sitcom Agnes is quite warm and friendly right from the beginning Mrs Brown has a habit of mispronouncing words which Cathy will correct for her. "I got onto your top-top-tap-top" (Laptop) Agnes - "...I'll have the Pageone." Cathy - "...and a Lasagne please. Thanks." Agnes - "Excuse me. I said the Pageone." Cathy - "That's page one" Agnes - "Oh, now... I wouldn't like to be her." Cathy - "Who?" Agnes - "Saharapipeline." Cathy - "Who?" Agnes - "Saharapipeline. She was laid by 3000 men!" Cathy - "Let me see that. Mammy, that's Sahara Pipeline!" Trivia * Brendan O'Carroll based the character on his own mother, Maureen, but without Agnes' rude nature. * Agnes and Cathy are the only characters to appear in every episode; Dermot would also be such a character, made a cameo in Mammy's Break and didn't have any lines for that episode. * Agnes doesn't miss intercourse, unlike Winnie who misses it terribly * She called Redser a bastard during intercourse, when Mark was conceived, implying sex was unpleasant for Agnes, thus the reason why she doesn't miss sex * She was a teen mother, being only 18 when she gave birth to Mark * She was married at the age of 18, meaning she's been married for quite some time by now as well as being a widow and a mother * At the alter, when the vicar announced them husband and wife, Agnes 9 months pregnant and probably already in labor, her waters broke. Mark was probably born the next day * In the Original series, Agnes is often seen smoking as well as many of her children, in the sitcom Agnes only pockets her cigarettes. Brendan O'Carroll, Agnes's actor, smokes in real life * Brendan O'Carroll appears to use very green eye shadow and thinner darker eyebrows for later portrayals of Agnes in the sitcom * She wipes her mouth and nose often with a napkin in both series